


Overload

by Castheemopan



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Arc Guardian, F/M, My First Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut, please help I don’t know what I’m doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castheemopan/pseuds/Castheemopan
Summary: The Guardian teases Cayde through a boring Vanguard meeting. (Good stuff starts in Chap 2. I just wanted to get this out so I’m motivated to write more)
Relationships: Cayde-6 (Destiny)/Reader, Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.... I haven’t posted anything in 5 years. This was written about a year ago but I’m so happy with how it turned out that I can’t leave it sitting. 
> 
> Soooo here we go I guess

It started with a gentle and subtle touch before the meeting. When you brushed your fingers down Cayde’s arm, he could already feel the tingle of arc energy. When your fingers met his gloved fingertips, you released a small charge of arc light though his arm. The first time you’d tried this together he called it “A reallllllly nice massage so you know.... not too bad.” Since then there had been some more... experiments. As it so happens, Cayde could be reduced to a moaning puddle with a few well placed arc surges. 

Normally, when you got back to the tower, there was a meeting and you’d have a few hours to a few days to relax. You came in really late this time around so you headed back to your own apartment. Even though it was more of a glorified trophy room, armory, and storage for definitely illegal guns that definitely should not be in the vault... just in case. Ghost was kind enough to transmat your armor and weapons away as soon as you were in your bedroom. Within seconds you were passed out in bed. Everything was peaceful as Ghost watched over you on the little pillow you put on the nightstand for him.

That was until Cayde decided to barge into apartment way too loudly. “I swear... Imma change the passcode if you can’t at least wake me up nicely.” You look at him blearily. “At least I brought breakfast.” Sure enough there were two bags in his hand. You sat up and stretched your arms. “That doesn’t change the fact that I thought there was a rhino in my room.” Cayde managed an indignant huff before saying “First of all, my horn is less rhino and more majestic unicorn. And third of all, he who controls the food should be respected and feared.” “Yeah I’ll get right on that.” Cayde hands you a bag as he sits down on your bed. “Oh and you might want to hurry unless you want to be late. I might have woken up late and gotten breakfast and gotten stopped by one of my scouts.” You threw a pillow at him. 

One rushed breakfast later, you transmatted outside of the meeting room with Cayde. “Still have two minutes. Think we could set another record?” His eyebrow plating wiggling suggestively as he asks the question. You shake your head and say “You are the absolute worst. You can’t go one day while I’m back can you?” Cayde rests his head on top of yours. “Only cause you’re always getting sent off to every corner of Sol. And you’re impossible to resist.” 

Cayde’s low groan from the arc pulse pulls you out of your reverie enough to also hear incoming footsteps. You pull away quickly, much to Cayde’s chagrin. You fiddle with your class item and trying to look completely put together. Ikora turns the corner with a hint of a smile at the both of you. “Not late this time? Almost impressive. Shall we?” As she gestures to the door, Cayde gives you a look that says “This better not be over” You just tilt you head to Ikora lightly with Cayde trudging along beside you.


End file.
